The Storm
by Ninja Misao
Summary: A terrible storm rolls into Lazytown and it's up Sportacus to save his friends but can he reach them in time?
1. Part One

The Storm

Part One

* * *

It was just a normal day in Lazytown the kids were out playing and laughter filled the air. Mayor Meanswell and Miss Busybody were in the mayor office working as usual. Yet something was off as Ziggy went to get some ice cream he noticed the once clear blue sky grew a dark gray and the sun that shined so bright now disappeared behind the clouds. But the blond boy was too busy with his ice cream to care.

The Mayor and Miss Busybody noticed the changed, the blue haired secretary looked out the window she could see the darken sky and the wind picking up. After a few moments a loud rumble echoed threw the sky, they both looked at each other knowing a storm was coming.

Outside the kids were still playing while Ziggy joined them still eating his ice cream. As the rumbles roared and the wind picked even more Stephanie stopped and payed attention to the sky . Worry spread across her face when a drizzle of rain began to fall.

" I think we should go in now." Stephanie said.

"Nah its not even doing to much just a little wind and rain." Trixie said.

"Don't forget thunder." Pixel reminded her.

Yeah yeah its not to bad yet." The raven haired tomboy said.

Stephanie nodded but she was still cautious as she kept playing with the others.

As time went by the thunder grew louder and lighting flashed though the sky. The light rain was now pouring and the windy began knocking branches and off trees.

In the mayor office the lights went out they both could hear the trees and pouring raining hitting the windows along with large flashes of lighting. The mayor and Miss busy body moved away from the windows to the middle of the floor huddled together.

"I"m scared Milford. The blue haired lass said in a frighten tone.

"As am I Miss Busybody…as am I." The mayor replied.

Outside the kids grew scared and soon they began running over top of each other to get to safety Stephanie fell on the muddy grassy wincing in pain she held back her tears as she watched her friends run on ahead of her.

"Guys wait!" the pink haired lass yelled

But the roaring thunder and pouring rain drowned out her voice. All the pink haired lass could do was watch her friends disappear from view.

Up in the air ship Sportacus steadied the ship as he entered the storm around Lazytown his crystal was beeping non stop the blue knight jumped out of his seat and flipped back toward one of the cabinets and began packing his equipment. The blue clad super hero took a look deep break as he put on his rain gear and hopped onto his petal powered glider.

"Open door!" The super hero yelled.

The airship computer replied and the platform door opened Sportacus petal his and the glider exited the ship. With a serious look on the brown haired hero's face as he dodged the bolts of lighting and pushed through the heavy wind and rain. He would not let even mother nature stop him from helping his friends.

_Hold on everyone I'm on my way._


	2. Part Two

The Storm

Part Two

* * *

In the mayor's office the windows were blown in a mixture of glass, office supplies along with other debris laced the floor. Under one of the desks Miss Busybody and Mayor Meanswell were tying to keep calm but sudden a thought came to the semi bald mayor that sent chills down his spine.

" The children..." Milford whispered.

"Oh no...what do we do?" Bessie asked with worry all in her voice.

"All we can do for now... is wait." The Mayor said sternly.

The two of them huddled together more wishing for the storm to stop.

Outside the storm roared as sidewalks turned into streams and streets became rivers. Trixie , Ziggy, Pixel and Stingy found them self under a large tree where their tree house was. They were cold, wet and tired but they all managed to grab on to the tree and not let go.

"Where is Stephanie?" Ziggy asked loudly.

"I don't know...I think we left her." Pixel replied.

"Oh no..." Stingy said sadly.

Trixie kept quiet using what strength she had left to cling on to the tree she may look serious on the outside but on the inside she was filled with worry.

_Where ever you are hang on Pinky_

Outside limping in a muddy pond that was once a park Stephanie kept moving. Covered from head toe in mud the weakened lass could barely see where she was going. She knew something was wrong with her leg and her head kept hurting but she had no time to dwell on it. The pain was so bad she wanted to cry but she bit her lip and kept on walking.

Must keep going..." The muddy lass mumbled.

Stumbling now Stephanie's version was getting blurry as the thunder roared the muddy lass knees finally gave out and she fell but before she hit the ground someone caught her. Looking up weakly she noticed a black hooded figure before drifting into unconsciousness.

_Don't worry young one I've got you._

In the sky Sportacus was dodging lighting along with fighting the wind and the rain the best he could, but finally mother nature strikes his glider with a lighting bolt it hit the wings sending the glider on a collision course for Lazytown but the blue clad superhero came prepared. With a grunt Sportacus unbuckled his seat-belt and with a deep breath jumped out of the glider and rolled safety on the ground. A few moments later the gilder finally came down crashing just a few inches from where Sporatcus was.

Time was of the essence as Sportacus ran over and looked though the debris of his flying machine, he found his backpack and he strapped it on. As the thunder roared and the wand wailed he looked around squinting he noticed he was close to the mayors office with a deep breath he took off running in that direction for that would be his first destination.

_I'm here everyone... I hope I'm not to late._


	3. Part Three

The Storm

Part Three

* * *

With the storm at full strength Trixie, Ziggy, Stingy and Pixel were getting tired. Ziggy almost lost his grip but Trixie kept him close to the tree it was her fault that they were still out here and she was going to make sure everyone here was going to be okay.

"I can't hang on to much longer." Ziggy said .

"You have to we'll be saved soon don't worry. Trixie said

The blond chubby kid nodded and did his best to keep his arms clasped around the tree. Trixie was smiled at Ziggy's bravery she looked to the others who nodded with the same determination they remained silent and held on tight as the wails of the wind keep threatening to tear them away.

Back in the mayor's office, Miss Busybody and Meanswell were still under the desk while the store wreck havoc with the office by now everything was on the ground mixed in with the shattered glass. Office supplies. Their ears pick up a knocking sound thinking the building was starting to go they huddle even closer as the noise grew louder soon the door was open and a familiar figure stood in the door way.

"Mayor? Miss Busybody?" The voice asked loudly

"Sportacus?" the two asked in unison.

The blue haired secretary and the semi bald mayor came out from under the desk. They smiled when they saw Sportacus standing in the door way with lantern in his hand the blue clad hero smiled he was glad they were safe.

"Are you two okay?" The blue clad hero asked.

"Yes, but the children..." The mayor said in a concerned tone.

"Say no more I'll find them." Sportacus said with determination in in voice.

Upon those word Sportacus set down the lantern and then headed back out into the storm to look for the children the Mayor sighed with worry but Miss Busybody gently tap him on the back. He look to his secretary who nodded.

"Don't worry Sportacus will find them." The blue haired secretary said.

The Mayor nodded in agreement.

Outside, under a tree the black cloak figure was sitting there with Stephanie the figure was cradling the young lass head on its lap. The pink haired girl was still muddy and cold. The storm was still raging but they would be safe for now. The female cloaked figure began to hum a nice melody that caused Stephanie in her weaken state to smile.

"Everything will be okay he will find us just rest and listen to my melody." the cloaked woman said in a gentle tone.

Stephanie nodded she closed her eyes and after a little while the pink haired child was fast asleep.

Also outside the kids were losing their grip on the tree it was becoming too slippery to hang on to . Ziggy was the first to lose his grip and this time Trixie didn't reach out to him in time. All they could do was watch as the wind pulled the chubby blonde away but it wasn't far because there Sportacus he caught Ziggy and slowly pushed threw the wind to the others.

"Sportacus!" The kids said in unison.

"Hi kids grab on where you can I'll take you back to the Mayor's office." The blue clad hero said seriously.

The kids nodded and did as they were told Trixie grab on to one of Sportacus arms while Pixel grab the other. While Stingy wrapped his arms tightly around the super hero's neck which caused Sportacus gag a little but he pushed forward and headed back tot he Mayor's office.

Back at the Mayor's Office Mayor Meanswell and Miss Busybody wait patiently for the children the Mayor began cleaning up the debris on the ground while the blue haired lass pulled out some blankets. from the closet. Soon the doors opened and in walked Sportacus with the children the Mayor smiled he was glad to see them but he didn't see his child...he didn't see Stephanie. Miss Busybody helped the children get off Sportacus and wrapped them in blankets.

"When we were running away Stephanie fell behind...its all my fault I should of listen to her." Trixie said feeling guilty.

It's okay Trixie, don't worry I'll find her." The blue clad hero said with confidence.

Sportacus turned around and ran back outside in to the storm with one goal in mind to seek out his pink haired friend Stephanie and he wouldn't return until she found her.


	4. Part Four

The Storm

Part Four

* * *

The storm was weakening it would be ending soon and he knew the clean up might take a while but that was the least of his worries. He was looking for Stephanie but he didn't know where to start so he began looking every where he started with the school and moved on to the town garden, he looked a few more places but he still couldn't find her. As he moved pass the park he stopped when he heard a lovely voice singing above the storm.

_The storm is raging and I am scared_

_When will he come for me_

_I must be strong and do not break _

_I wonder if he can hear my melody_

The blue clad hero turned around and followed the singing voice toward a large tree.

_My melody_

_The thunder and lighting can't break me_

_My melody_

_I am strong and I will wait_

_For I know he will find me._

_That is the end of my...That is the end of my...melody._

Moving closer toward the tree he noticed a woman in a hooded black cloak cradling the young pink haired girl he was looking for. The women in the cloak looked up toward Sportacus.

"You found us." The cloaked woman said in a gentle tone.

"Yes, but who are you?" Sportacus asked

"Just a concern citizen." The woman replied.

The cloaked lass looked down to the sleeping Stephanie then back at the blue clad hero she gentle touched the young child's face one more time before Sportacus moved toward the two of them.

"She's in bad shape please take care of her." The cloaked woman said gently.

The brown haired hero nodded in thanks and he pulled out an extra rain coat placing it over the young one's body then he reached out and gentle raised Stephanie into his arms. He turned around and headed back out from under the tree in to the dwindling storm to meet up with everyone at the Mayor's office.

Back in the Mayor's office the children and Miss Busybody watched Meanswell pacing the floor before either of them could say a word the door was open and in walked Sportacus with Stephanie in his arms. The hero set the girl down on the couch and Miss Busybody tended to the young pink haired lass with the help of Trixie.

Time went by slowly, The storm finally stopped and Sportacus got to work cleaning up the town along with the children. While Miss Busybody kept an eye on Stephanie with the Mayor's help. When everyone came to the Mayor's house to take a break. They were sitting on the couch when Miss Busybody walked in with a smile on her face.

"Hey guys."said a weak voice.

Everyone looked up with smiles on their faces as Stephanie stood beside the blue haired woman with a small smile on her face. Everyone moved to greet the pink haired child. As Sportacus gave Stephanie a light hug he looked out the window and noticed the black cloaked woman looking in on them for a few moment and then walking away. Sportacus quickly excuse himself and went outside to her to catch up with mysterious woman.

"Wait." Sportacus pleaded.

The cloaked woman stop but she did not turn around.

I"m glad she's better." the woman said

Sportacus wanted to ask her so many questions but only two words escaped his lips.

"Thank you." the blue clad hero said.

"Your welcome." The women replied

The cloaked woman continued on walking as Sportacus just stood there watching her disappeared from view. He went back inside joining the others but he had a strange feeling that he would meet her again. For now he would enjoy his victory today and deal with what lies ahead because there is always something going on in Lazytown.


End file.
